A Happy Valentine's Day?
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: A random fic in honor of Valentine's Day. It's Valentine's Day and most of the leaguers have it planned out.


A Happy Valentine's Day?

 **Note: In honor of Valentine's Day, and to one of my friends' suggestion, I am doing a Valentine's fic that may or may not be in the universe I am creating. So I'll let you know soon and in the mean time. Enjoy! And sorry if Lois acts not herself, I don't really know her that well.**

Today was Valentine's Day and not all were ready for it. Superman was getting ready for his date with Lois. Green Lantern, despite his nerves, had asked Hawkgirl the day before for a date and she said yes. So John was getting ready for that. Flash was getting ready for a date with a super heroine that he met in Central City during a battle with one of her villains, her name was Fire. But Jonn', Wonder Woman, and Batman were still unsure of how they would spend their Valentine's Day. Jonn' had volunteered to take monitor duty so everyone else would have the day off. Wonder Woman was hoping a curtain Dark Knight would ask her out. Batman was unsure of whether he would ask the girl he liked out or spend it alone.

 **Superman and Lois**

Clark was dressed in a suit with glasses and was ready to take his dark red dressed girlfriend to her favorite restaurant, The Garden's Grove, where they served the most delicious salads and pasta dishes. They both got a booth near the window and were able to look to their left and see the growing plants that they had. It was a lovely place to have a dinner date. Lois had ordered half sweet half, unsweet tea, a spinach salad with cut cherry tomatoes and vinegar dressing and a small portion chicken alfaro. Clark had ordered a water with a lemon, a kale salad with cumber and carrot slices with Greek dressing, and spaghetti. Once they got to the dinner coarse a conversation immerged.

"Hey, Clark," Lois began.

"Yeah, Lois," he responded.

"I finished mine and you got a pretty big plate of spaghetti so I was wondering if I could have some?" Lois asked.

"Sure," Clark responded. "We can share." Clark spilt the spaghetti half on one side half on the other. He moved the other plates and bowls out of the way and turned the plate long ways so both could eat. They began to eat and then Lois and Clark both picked up the same noodle on their forks, they were twirling their noodles. When they looked up from their plates they saw the strain above the plates and across the table. Laughter emerged from both of them.

"Just like Lady and the Tramp," Lois said while giggling.

"Yeah," Clark said. Lois then puts her fork down and so does Clark.

"Maybe we could do something different from the movie," Lois says while moving out of her booth and into the isle and then Clark does the same.

"O," Clark exclaims.

"How about we kiss and it's not an accident?" Lois asks.

"I can do that," Clark says. They both erupt into a kiss that left all other one of previous encounters behind and that showed their true affection.

 **Flash and Fire**

Wally was nervous, actually scratch that. He was TERRIFIED. He didn't know what he was going to do. He hadn't known her for that long so he didn't know what exactly she liked. All he knew was she was from Brazil, she had fire powers and like the heat whether it was temperature or spice. That's why he was taking her to Buffalo Wild Wings, where buffalo or spicy was in their name. But that was the cause of his concern it was that he was afraid he'd mess it up. He had never been on a date with some he really LIKED. Sure he liked certain girls as a high schooler but it wasn't really love or a serious relationship. Wally finally calmed down and found Fire on the sidewalk waiting for him. They both were wearing a really nice long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" Fire asked him in her accent.

"Ready," Wally told her. They both walked in and asked for a table for two. They were seated near the window and at a wooden table and chairs.

"So how's your week been?" Wally asked.

"It's been good," Fire told him. "Mainly have been trying to get the men at work off my back. They all have been bugging me about whether or not I would go on a date with them."

"What did you tell them?" Wally asked.

"I told them that I was already taken," Fire said. "And that I was in love with someone else." She then took her hand in Wally's and Wally knew he didn't need to worry and that he was alright.

 **Green Lantern and Hawkgirl**

Green Lantern was unsure of whether or not to take Shayera to the place he was planning to her. Also unsure if she would like it. He was dressed in casual clothes as was she, and was wearing a leather jacket to cover her wings. They were in front of a laser tag building. They entered it and signed up for it.

"So what is the point of this?" Shayera asked.

"It involves guns and shooting lasers at the other team," John told her. "I thought it would something fun and war related, some what. Plus it involves teams verses each other." Shayera did her worried face. "If you don't like it we can always go to the movies and see that war movie you've been asking about."

They did a few rounds and they were team red. They were an excellent team and won most of the rounds. With John and Shayera's experience in the military and tactics they did well but also they were having fun with it. John had fun from the beginning but Shayera had to learn to have fun with it. She loved the thrill of victory and learning how use a gun without upsetting anyone.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be, John," Shayera panted.

"You want to do this again?" John asked.

"Sure, but for now…" Shayera began.

"We hit the movie theater and see that war movie?" John asked her.

"You bet," Shayera exclaimed. They both walked out of the laser tag place and before heading to the theater they had their first kiss under the setting sun.

 **Batman and Wonder Woman**

Batman was worried. He had finally asked Diana to meet him at his place, but he didn't say what for. He had talked it over with Alfred and they had it all planned out. Bruce, in a nice, but not formal, outfit would show Diana to a garden where lay a picnic lunch and stringed lights were above that. He was worried he would screw this up and ruin their blooming love relationship.

Diana was excited and decided to ware blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt, which she got for her birthday. She wondered whether or not this was a date since this was Valentine's Day, even though she had no idea what that meant. She went down to the manor in her invisible jet and headed to the manor door. She knocked and it was opened by the butler, Alfred.

"Hello, I'm here to see Bruce for something," Diana told him.

"Of course, Master Bruce has been waiting for you," Alfred said. He opened the door and let Diana inside and led her into the living room. She then sat on a couch.

"He will be here soon, Miss," the butler told her.

"Thank you," Diana said. "Who are you?"

"I am Alfred Pennyworth," he told her. "I am the Wayne Family butler and have been here since the Master was in dippers."

"It's nice to meet you Alfred," Diana exclaimed.

"You as well Miss Diana," Alfred said with a smile.

"Please, just Diana," Diana said.

"Don't bother," Bruce said as he came into the room. "I've tried but he'll keep calling you sir, miss or master. So I gave up."

"Master Bruce!" Alfred exclaimed. "What have I told you about sneaking up on people?! Use the sticking door!"

"Sorry, Alfred," Bruce said. "Old habits never die." Bruce was wearing blue jeans, a grey shirt, and a plaid jacket.

"Well, I'll be working upstairs while you're with Miss Diana," Alfred said. He then went up the stairs and went into a bedroom where Tim laid. Diana and Bruce were left in the living room.

"You ready for tonight?" Bruce asked her.

"Yes," Diana said. They joined hands and went outside and headed toward the prepared garden. When Diana walked inside she was at a loss of words. It was beautiful seeing the hedged garden full of lights.

"Do you like it?" Bruce asked.

"Like it?" Diana asked. "I love it! It's beautiful!"

"Me and Alfred worked on it," Bruce said. "But it was my idea. I figured we'd have our first real date at home where we can be us."

"Thanks," Diana said. They walked over to the picnic basket and began to eat. After they ate conversation emerged.

"Did you enjoy the picnic dinner?" Bruce asked.

"I loved it," Diana said. "Thank you. Do you think we could do this again?"

"I can arrange that," Bruce told her. He put his hand on hers. "Do you think this could work?"

"I don't know," Diana admitted. "But I'll try if you try."

"Deal," Bruce replied. They leaned in a closer and then they gave a true love's kiss. And for that moment Bruce wasn't worried about Gotham or files or anything in the world. For the first time in a long time he was content and happy.

 **Meanwhile,** Jonn' was on monitor duty and was looking into four cameras. And inside each of the cameras were the leaguers on their dates. He felt happy for them but also a little sadden by it. Because he no longer had that but maybe one day he'll find someone to have that with. If Batman could find one surely he could. But he would wait for the right time and for the moment enjoy the others happiness.

"They've made it," Jonn' said as he looked into each one. "And they're happy."

 **Note: Sure it might be a little sappy but hey! It's a free country! And my fic, my rules. Anyway don't worry I'll finish up the sequel to Karaoke Night, its called APM Not My Dreams. See you soon!**


End file.
